Astrologian
Astrologian Delving into research on the stars, the Astrologian pulls at the threads of fate to manipulate outcomes based on star constellations. Of course, many Astrologians would profess that they aren't really manipulating fate so much as playing their part in it, but it's a chicken and egg thing. Sects of the Sun and Moon Whether day or night, the Astrologian studies celestial bodies and keeps track of their every movement, as a veritable wellspring of energy rests in the stars. At 8th level, as a bonus action, the astrologian can take a stance that modifies their Cure Wounds ''and ''Inflict Wounds ''spells, or change into another stance. The stance remains in effect until they take a long rest, or they are knocked unconscious or killed. Regardless of which stance they are in, their ''Inflict Wounds ''spells now deal typeless magical damage. *'Diurnal Sect: The power of the sun invokes growth and healing, as well as the searing might of its brilliance. When the Astrologian casts a Cure Wounds ''spell, on each of the target's turns they regenerate a number of hit points equal to level * 2. When the Astrologian casts an ''Inflict Wounds ''spell, the target must succeed at a Constitution save (DC as a spell) or have an additional amount of damage inflicted upon them at the start of each of their turns, equal to level * 2. Each of these effects last a maximum number of rounds equal to the Astrologian's Wisdom modifier. *'Nocturnal Sect: 'Linked to the powers of fate and the unknown, astrologians who channel the moon's power can erect barriers of magical energy, or slow a creature's movements with their spells. When the Astrologian casts a ''Cure Wounds ''spell, the target gains a number of THP equal to the amount of healing. When the Astrologian casts an ''Inflict Wounds ''spell, the target must succeed at a Wisdom save (DC as a spell) or have their speed halved for a number of rounds equal to the Astrologian's Wisdom modifier. Deck of Fate While the basis of magic astrology is hidden in the stars, the manipulation of their energies and "fate weaving" lies in an Astrologian's magical deck, which they learn to scribe on their own with magic inks and runes as they begin upon the path of the Astrologian. At 13th level, when in Diurnal or Nocturnal sect, after casting a ''Cure Wounds ''spell, the target of the spell gains a secondary effect: The astrologian rolls a 1d6, and the target gains the associated effect based on the roll. *'1: The Bole: 'The target gains resistance against the next source of damage. *'2: The Balance: 'The target's next damage roll is maximized. *'3: The Arrow: 'The target gains a +1 bonus to their attack rolls when they next use the attack action. *'4: The Spear: 'The target gains an extra action on their next turn that cannot be used for the attack action or to cast a spell. *'5: The Ewer: 'The target gains a number of temporary spell points equal to the level of the spell; these points are spent before their own. *'6: The Spire: 'The target gains a charge that can be expended to duplicate the effects of one of their battle materia without expending it. The action required to trigger the materia must still be expended. Royal Road The mythical path on which Astrologians tread to best see the majesty of the constellations they base their deck upon is known as the Royal Road, and only those who have traversed it in full and pondered upon its power can unlock the true strength of the Astrologian. Because fate might throw a curveball, one can still adapt their strategies and actions. At 18th level, when the Astrologian rolls a Deck of Fate effect, instead of applying the effect, they can instead consume it to manipulate the effects of the next card drawn. The enhancement depends on the card consumed, and the next card drawn. *'Bole or Balance Consumed: Enhanced Royal Road *'Arrow or Spear Consumed: Extended Royal Road' *'Ewer or Spire Consumed: Expanded Royal Road'